


"I wasn't spying"

by Pixie_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco confesses his love, Fluff, M/M, Scared Draco, quidditch pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Draco is watching Harry train, it is the only time he feels like he can let himself go and look at the boy he loves in the way he wants, without people noticing.Little does he know that he isn't alone... and of course it has to be Granger in the stands with him, of all the people that it could've been.





	"I wasn't spying"

Draco couldn’t remember when he became attracted to Harry, he knew he had to hide it though. What would his father say about it? He dreaded to even think about it. That was why he was trying, fruitlessly to hide his attraction and, dare he think it, love for Harry Potter. 

He knew tonight was Gryffindor’s practice night, he knew they’d hate him and accuse him of spying for being here Yet he couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision to come here. Seeing Harry on a broom was marvellous, he was so skilled and it didn’t fail to have Draco falling for him all over again, he couldn't show that during games so he had been sneaking up into the stands when they were practicing to get a glimpse of the black-haired boy that he couldn’t stop thinking about up in the air, clearly loving what he was doing.

“I wish I could be up there with him,” Draco said, sadly.  

“Who said that?” A high pitched, girly voice said. 

“Uh,” Draco looked around him to see who had spoken. His heart fell as he saw the bushy hair that meant that Hermione Granger was sat in the stands with him. He stood up from his hiding place. “I did,” Draco said, blushing at being caught out. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, accusation in her eyes. “You’re not spying are you?” 

“No!” He snapped. He didn’t want to get caught, and he wanted to explain himself to  _ her _ even less. “I, uh,” he stammered looking for a way out. “I need to go.” His cheeks were getting hotter every second that he was stood here… the last thing he needed was for Harry to hear this, or for her to question him. He turned on his heel and made his way to the nearest exit. He didn’t look back, he was more focused on getting out of that situation. 

“Hey,” she called after him. “Wait up!” 

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. “What do you want?” He snapped. 

“If you weren’t spying on them… why were you there?” She asked, her confusion clear on her face. 

He sank down to his knees. “I just was, alright?” 

“No,” Hermione said sternly, “that isn’t a valid reason. You can tell me.”

“I can’t.” He violently shook his head, as he dropped it to his hands, covering his face and his still reddening cheeks. “I can’t tell anyone.” 

“Why not?” Hermione asked, gently lowering herself to her knees a foot away from the blonde Slytherin who had made her time at Hogwarts hell, being far nicer than he deserved. 

“I love him!” Draco said, barely a whisper. 

“Love… Who?” Hermione asked. 

“Ha… Harry!” Draco blurted out, as tears rolled there way down his cheeks. This was the first time he had voiced it, and it had to be to her... One of his best friends. He raised his head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. “Please don’t tell him.” He implored of the brunette. “I’ll do anything you ask, just don’t tell him.” 

“I won’t.” She smiled sadly. Yes, this boy had tormented them since they began school, but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Loving someone and not being able to tell them. She knew how that felt. “I promise you I won’t tell him - or anyone.” 


End file.
